Guardian of Magic
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: Two factions are warring against each other. The Purebloods led by Lord Voldemort and The Muggleborns led by Hermione Granger. The war started in summer vacation after Harry's sixth year. He is a normal boy with a happy family until the war sparked. He was captured by the purebloods during his friend's betrayal. What will happen? Find out. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

Here he is, lying inside his new cell after being brutally thrown inside. He, Harry is a 17 year old boy with raven black and emerald green eyes which he inherited from his mother and he also wears eyeglasses to see clearly. Harry remembered how it all started.

_Flashback_

_The war between the purebloods and muggleborns were proclaimed in Diagon Alley where they started firing a lot of lethal spells against each other. There was bloodshed and fortunately Harry was able to escape and inform his mother and father about it. James and Lily Potter were shocked and decided to become neutral in this war. _

_Yet in a matter of days they were betrayed by Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. Harry relayed their location to her if she wanted to visit them. She came in red robes she petrified Harry and attacked his parents, more like his father. She made Harry and his mother watch as she tortured him using the cruciatus curse. She gave his mother an opportunity to join her. She revealed that she was the leader of the muggleborn revolutionary groups. Lily never accepted it and asked Harry the same question as his mother was struck by the killing curse but men in black robes attacked their house. _

_Granger escaped from the house using a portkey. Harry was carried to a prison cell when they noticed that he is still alive. He was sometimes tortured there and every prisoner was made sure to be alive until they decided to join them. The prisoners were mostly half-bloods and some are purebloods. A few muggleborns are captured there but they are starved and daily tortured. _

_There are no more ministries in their country at that time, there is only war. Not even the muggles were spared. The purebloods tortured and kill them while the muggleborn protect them. Nonetheless, both sides are brutal or dark. _

_Albus Dumbledore wasn't forgotten. He is the only last hope for them to appease the war. He disappeared days before the war even started. Both sides are praying that he won't join the other faction and join theirs. The half-bloods are praying that Albus will save them and free them of the torture and pain._

_There is a reconnaissance group that some pureblood rebels and muggleborns made together. It is led by Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's father and Harry's other best friend. Harry heard it through whispers of the captured prisoners._

_He also heard that the Weasley Family has joined the purebloods out of fear of being wiped out._

_After a few months, their prison was attacked by the muggleborns. All purebloods were killed. The muggleborns freed and the half-bloods captured. They were tied and forced to go with them._

_End of Flashback_

Harry tried to stand up but end up falling back down. The door suddenly swung open.

"Potter," a voice said. Harry will not forget the voice. The voice that killed and tortured her father, the voice that killed her mother, it belongs to Granger.

"Granger," Harry said defiantly.

"Well Potter, after seven months what is your answer?" Granger said. She is wearing the same red robes she has been wearing during the last time they met. Only her chocolate brown eyes and a lower part of her bushy hair can be seen.

"Never! I'll never join you. Not after you killed my parents. Not after you betrayed our friendship. Don't expect me to join you willingly." Harry shouted with all strength he could muster.

"You are right." Granger said smirking while pointing her wand at Harry. "You'll never join me willingly, Imperio."

A green mist came out of her wand that went directly to Harry.

Harry tried to fight against it but his occlumency shields have been damaged ever since his imprisonment. His eyes are starting to glaze over when a white light surrounded him. He registered Granger's shocked face when the light overcame his senses. The light seemed to have transported him away from his new prison. He registered a girl who looks like no more than 10 years old standing over him before he fainted.

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

Harry woke up because of a sound of giggling. He opened his eyed and saw that he is inside a house with black and brown walls in square patterns. He is lying on a bed with a table beside it. There is a lot of furniture inside the room. The giggling came from a girl with a straight and long brown hair and violet eyes. She is playing with a leaf and noticed him.

"Oh good you're awake." She said in an ethereal voice.

He noticed that he is now wearing a white robe and can see clearly without his glasses.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're currently in my home. Please wait while I go get my other visitors." She said before bounding towards the door on the left side of the room.

After a minute the girl entered with three people.

"Hello," the girl said pointing to the first man who entered, "this is Albus Dumbledore." Harry's eyes widened. Dumbledore is still the old man with long white beard and twinkling blue eyes he saw every year at Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry." He said.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"This is Merlin Emrys." The girl said pointing to the second old man with grey hair and grey eyes. He is holding a staff in his hand.

Harry's eyes widened with awe as he saw him.

"This is his apprentice." She asked to the last person who looks like a 16 year old boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is also holding a staff in his hand.

"Dumbledore here has been training with me since last June. And Merlin and his apprentice have recently arrived. They are here because of what happened in your dimension." The girl said looking serious.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"You don't have to shout. I am Magic." The girl said smiling.

Harry stumbled. Fortunately he is sitting on the bed at the moment that he has the bed for support. It is not only him that did so. Merlin's apprentice is also shocked about it but he did not fell over.

"There are many dimensions. And outside of it there are also worlds. You are in my world, the World of Magic. Take Merlin's apprentice here for example. He comes from the World of Elements. It is where the elements like fire and water are abundant and they can control it. I came in contact with him at the time that he went here through a dimensional portal. I have called for the four of you to help gain peace in it your dimension once again. Purebloods and New-bloods must not fight."

"Excuse me, New-bloods?" Harry asked.

"New-bloods are what I call the ones born from two non magical people. Again you must stop the fighting and let the people open their eyes in what they are doing. They needed each other to be able to survive. You have to use force in this kind of situation. You'll train here with the other three outside. There is a training ground I have set up for this. I have anticipated this for a long time. Come with me, I must teach and train you what magic is about."

With that they went outside where they will train until their return.

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

**Author's notes: Another idea I came up. I don't know if I can continue this but expect after finishing some of my recent stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

After two years of training, Harry learned that in magic there are no exceptions in using light or dark magic. Magic said that it is only with the intentions that determine if the spell would be light or dark. Harry learned that Merlin's apprentice is named Elias Peverell. Merlin is preventing him from learning any dark magic but he studied in secret. They both practiced it whenever Merlin isn't looking around.

Merlin and Dumbledore are always together dueling and training and talking about the Harry and Elias. Their powers are almost the same but with Merlin having the upper hand. They check both Harry and Elias from time to time, making sure they are training for their next battle.

Meanwhile, Magic checks the condition of all the dimensions on her dominion. She is watching out for Dimensional Wars that might occur. After Elias accidentally travelled to her world which she gave a magical core to live, she has been watching out ever since. Why? Elias followed his enemy who attacked his dimension. The dimension that attacked his is near her border. Magic watched as Elias and his men attacked them with water, earth, fire and air. The battle lasted for an hour which The Dark One is struggling. All of his minions dead and he was able to travel to her dimension which Elias followed him, leaving the others to go back to their dimension to finish him off himself disregarding the fact that the portals are very unstable. That is the time that she gave him a core. He was found by the Peverell brothers, who adopted him and taught him, and that is the time that she stopped watching him, only to return with Merlin, a Champion of the Light.

The worlds are like the galaxies and the stars are the dimension. The worlds are very close to each other tip-to-tip. If one dares to cross, a line will shot from it across an

There is something that she couldn't figure out. Merlin is pushing him not to study Dark Magic but Elias have been given the ability to strengthen his light and dark spells, an ability so rare that it wouldn't be known by any identification test or by anyone. The ability to have another being, another personality in which can be a back-up in times of need, in times of protection, in times of anger, hope, fear, grief, regret, love. The ability has two sided, the light and dark. If one is removed the balance will be disrupted. Only those who are chosen can have that ability, the ability to use the power of the Light and Darkness with ease, an ability that could even destroy the world.

She makes sure that her guardians will be strong enough to take on any foes that they came across. She gave them any available book or knowledge about the magical world. She taught them how to do magic without a wand.

Now came the time that they will fight against evil, the darkness spreading throughout the land. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore with Merlin Emrys Elias Peverell will return to the dimension where Harry came from, the dimension where evil and darkness reigns even they don't know it.

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

In the dimension, the sky is very dark, the sun not seen since two years. The rest of the magical world already lost hope. The half bloods have chosen their sides, some with the muggleborns and some with the pure-bloods while the others sought the resistance.

They believe Albus Dumbledore and the last Potter, dead but not Hermione Granger. She witnessed Harry Potter abducted from her highest security prison, only someone powerful like Dumbledore can take him out. She decided that is they are still alive they will fight both her and Voldemort.

The war between her and Voldemort halted. The sides are regaining strength and by now, the ministry of magic is Voldemort's headquarters while hers is Hogwarts. Too close to each other but defended very well.

The last time they met face to face was the time that Voldemort attacked Hogwarts which was defended with ease and Voldemort retreated, not making a move ever since.

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

"The time has come." Magic said a month after, a portal appearing in front of them in a path away from her house where they are standing.

"You shall now return to Harry's dimension. Prepare yourselves; the time has come to fight back. Never fail, never lose hope and always pray. I noticed that you do that every night Elias."

Elias replied, "It is one of what I do every day at my dimension. Religion, especially Christianity, is abundant and is practiced throughout the land and my nation unlike this one."

"Well then," Magic replied, "never lose faith in God."

Everyone's eyes widened except Magic of course. "Praying makes your intent very clear. It helps us to have hope and never lose trust in Him who created everything. The magical world already lost hope. Bring it back. Never falter, never fail, now go and win over Evil and Darkness."

Elias, Harry, Albus and Merlin stepped forward towards the portal with each other side by side.

They appeared at a very familiar gate, the gate where magic is learned in England, where the muggleborns lair is, Hogwarts.

_~-Guardian of Magic-~_

**Author's Notes: I'm using this story as an outlet for something that I wouldn't want to say. Also Elias Peverell's history is pieced throughout all my stories but will be included and explained in another story. **


End file.
